Hogwart's Slayer
by Saving the world is my weakness
Summary: what if being the female best friend of harry potter, Being the resident Knowitall, Battleing deatheaters and voldimort, surviving school, and passing your N.E.W.T.s. and being headGirl in her 7th year wasn't enough!hgss
1. Slaying a vampire is one thing, but a

Chapter One: Slaying a vampire is one thing but a Teacher!

"Hermione let's go, I don't want to be here it's all scary and stuff and spiders are hidden here!" Ron spoke through jittering teeth from the cold I supposed and from the memories of his encounter with Aragon the big spider in second year.

"No Ron! I can't leave until I'm finished here, plus you guys can save me a trip tonight and go show the headmaster what you two found." Speaking firmly, Harry opened his mouth to object until I gave him a look for him to think twice. Harry and Ron Slipped under the invisibility cloak and headed back to Hogwarts to the headmaster's office.

They never liked they idea of me being the chosen one. One girl in all the world. The one with all the power to defend the light, and defeat the evil that lurks in the dead of night. I am still a witch the same one with the high grades and prized student to walk the halls of Hogwarts but I'm also the slayer, Hermione the vampire slayer as my watcher and headmaster and deputy headmistress loved to say.

Watching the footsteps back to the castle, thought the snow. I turned back to the deeper part of the forbidden forest, for any sight of danger. It was the first Thursday night in December and it was freezing as ice out! I wore my light witches robes and a warming charm to keep warm.

Six hours later and still no catch, Glancing at my pocket watch I was surprised it was 5:00 in the morning and the sun would be rising up soon. Starting to get off the rock, Hermione heard a sudden noise to her left side. Creeping to her left, which was a little deeper into the forest and raising the stake just at the level of her eye, she was on full alert. Getting closer to where the noise was moments ago. Holding her breath, the forest became extra quiet. Hermione felt a sudden small breeze behind her, turning around Hermione grabbed the figures by the arm and threw the stranger forward on the ground, falling hard. Straddling the figure, Hermione got ready to unmask the stranger, while her other hand held the stake at the ready.

"Miss. Granger What in the bloody hell are you doing?" A very ticked off, unmasked Snape grumbled.

My eye's widen in surprised, "Professor Snape, Sir, I'm Sorry I was not sure who it was! Please forgive me sir!" In my mind I could sense on how much trouble I was in as I began to lower my stake down.

"Miss. Granger, Get off me you stupid girl and explain to me what in the bloody hell are you doing out way past curfew, In the forbidden forest by yourself and why in Merlin's name are you doing, trying to kill me!" He was extra pissed when I finally got off of him.

"I-Well- I-um-Save it Miss. Granger fallow me to the headmasters office it appears today might be your last day at Hogwarts." He scowled at me as he walked on towards the castle, As I scowling at him I put my stake away and trailed behind him back to the castle as well.


	2. Chapter 2: What i am!

Chapter two: What I Am!

"Come in!" Headmaster Dumbledore spoke firmly. Suddenly the door flew open and in walked Professor Snape and Hermione Granger in tow.

"Ah to what do I owe the pleasant surprise? Please come in and sit down." Dumbledore spoke with a calming tone. The headmaster knew fully well why Severus was so early. Hermione Slumped into a chair very unnatural for the Know-It-All Severus mentally noted.

Pursuing his lips Snape cut straight to the point not wanting to deal with anything more than necessary to. "It seems, Headmaster I have found Miss. Granger outside in the forbidden forest, trying to kill me!" Snape snapped in outrage "with a-a wooden stake!" He spat the last word out like it was a bad thing, Hermione noted.

"Geez, why don't you try making the world a better place yourself, it's not all that simple!" Hermione muttered under her breath. Unfortunately Dumbledore caught that remark before he began to speck.

"Hermione, there really is no way to hid it from him anymore, it's just to risky, plus he will try and figure out about it later. To smart not to notice the signs." Dumbledore was not at happy about telling more people about Hermione, but Severus could come in handy later in future, he's also to smart for his own good, but he's gotten so far. "Hermione I know your not going to like it!" Dumbledore nodded towards her. "But as your watcher, I think he should know!" Dumbledore sighed mentally

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Hermione said forcefully. "I will not let anyone else find out about it, sir! It's not right I am not going to put another innocent soul in danger!"

'Innocent soul' all three laughed mentally without the other one knowing.

"Headmaster with all do respect I for once agree that it- Severus Shut up, Hermione we have to, he'll help up a great deal in the future and you all know my judgment is always good!" Albus spoke calmly yet firmly.

"Headmaster I must protest!" Dumbledore gave her a death glare. Hermione remembered what happen the last she didn't pay attention to that, so she complied "But if it is what you wish then I will explain my state to Professor Snape," Hermione angrily agreed.

"Okay I'm the slayer, the vampire slayer! I slay the vampires and demons that lurk in the dead of night and that's it! So that is why I had a stake and why I was out there sense 10:30 last night." Hermione sighed out loud as once again she had to tell her secret identity to yet another person. 'So know that's Harry, Draco, Ginny, Ron, the twins, my head of house, Dumbledore is my watcher and has to know, and now professor Snape Knows! Just bloody great!' Hermione mocked mentally

"Severus she's the legendary Chosen one the one with/all the power in the world to fight the living dead and defend the light, I know, I know Albus, I've done my share of reading to remember" Snape snapped 'Great another 'wonderful' thing to keep hidden from the dark lord! Just bloody great!' Snape mocked mentally the same time as Hermione with out knowing.

"Thank you for telling me. I will gladly take this information to great importance and not say anything. I am Sorry Headmaster, I would also like to stay and chit-chat a little more, but I have classes and I have only two hours of sleep left, so good day!" with that Snape stormed out of the office, stalking down to the dungeons below.

A few moments of silence pasted until Hermione broke it with a sigh from exhaustion. "I think that went well!" the headmaster sighed deeply.

Hermione snorted loudly at this, she was too tired to even care about being polite.

"Hermione, I think you should head to bed now, get some rest. I'll summon you and the gang at lunch time to my office, to talk about our next motives on the findings that Harry and Ron found last night!" Dumbledore said tiredly.

Hermione nodded with agreement and headed straight for her head girl's room. Nothing could stand in her way of some rest, even if it was only for a little bit.


	3. Chapter 3: Potionns class

A/n: MissSnivelous I am glad that you liked it and thanks for the review! Signed –Momo-P

Chapter 3: Potions class

"Morning Guys!" Said a smiling but tired Hermione slumping down on a bench in-between Ron and Draco.

Draco has recently had a change of heart or really he stood up to his father for once and took a stand for himself. News of this spread because he has become an outsider from the Slytherin house and his father wants his head on a platter for not wanting to be a cold blood killer like him. So Lucky for Draco he became head boy for 7th year and doesn't have to worry about getting killed in his sleep because his rooms are upstairs next door to my rooms and were Griffondor tower is.

"Morning Hermione, how was hunting?" asked a beaming Ginny from across the table next to Harry.

"Okay, almost killed Professor Snape though." Hermione remarked grabbing a piece of toasted on to her plate from a tray.

Draco who was sitting next to me on my left smirked and Ron on my right with Harry snickering.

"Oh shut up you three Dumbledore made me tell him!" remarked an annoyed Hermione.

"Great the Greasy git is in on it TO!" Harry groaned

"Great my godfather KNOWS" Draco imitated Harry's tone.

"Yup. Can some one pass me the orange juice please?" Hermione asked calmly. Ginny nodded and passed the glass jug of the orange colored substance to Hermione silently.

"Anyways Dumbledore will be summing us today for lunch to discus the ring Ron and Harry found last night and so on. You guys all know the routine.

Breakfasted passed with talk about last night and what happened and then very soon it was time for first period that was double potions! "Fabulous I just saw him two hours ago and know I have class with him!" Usually Hermione would never mind potions, it's her favorite subject what's not to love, but after Professor Snape finding about Her being the slayer and all. Hermione didn't want to have to worry about him letting it slip just to criticize her.

Sitting quietly at 8:30 the door slammed open with such force it caused a dent in the stonewall behind it and in stormed Professor Snape with his billowing Black teaching robes in his wake. Knowing for sure that with little sleep, Professor Snape will not be in a good mood at all! With a flick of his wand, instructions appeared on the board for the day's lesson. Hermione Signed for it was a simple potion and she was looking forward to something a little more challenging with the night she just had, But Professor Snape didn't let it go unnoticed.

"Miss Granger Just because I have found out some rather interesting news about you and caught you out of bed way passed curfew does not give you the right to slack off in my class. Ten points from Griffondor." Snape replied with the worst sneer in Hogwarts history.

"GET TO WORK, ALL OF YOU!" He Barked.

Draco snickered next to Hermione and all she did was roll her eyes and punch Draco in the arm playfully.

The end of class came like a snail on a sunny day.

"You all have 2 minutes to bottle up your potions, clean your mess and get out of my sight!" Snape barked again before the bell rung and surly in just two minutes everyone rampaged out the door without a second glance back, but Hermione. She would not let him get away with him almost telling the class about her secret.

"Sir what you did today was not very wise and I would prefer you do not do that again. My identity is to be hidden-Miss Grange I would never and will never care about you being the slayer, go slay dragons if you must; but if you think and if the headmaster thinks you will get any less homework or worked less you have the wrong teacher, my expectations will stay the same and will always be hard then the last, so be ready because I will not let you get away with anything. Now if you don't mind get out of my sight you insufferable girl!" he barked yet again.

After being thrown out of the classroom Hermione yelled behind the closed door, "Asshole!" for good measures and from anger.

The 3rd period bell had just rung, confirming Hermione, that she was late for ruins history


	4. Chapter 4: Lunch with the Headmaster

Chapter Four: Lunch with the Headmaster.

"So how was Ancient Ruins?" Draco question, joining her one her walk to the headmaster's office for lunch. Each of them we're interruption during the middle of class to receive there invitation. Hermione was also the only member of the gang still taking Ancient Ruins, but usually they had the rest of the classes together.

"Okay I guess. I was late because I wanted to discus something with Professor Snape." Hermione sighed tiredly.

"Asshole as always?" Draco replied.

"Yup, what can you do about it though?" She sighed again. Hermione and Draco had finally arrived to the statue to get into the headmasters office when Draco turned to face Hermione.

"Maybe he needs a good shag to lighten him up! Hahaha!" Draco laughed causing Hermione to smirk.

"Or maybe if I needed a shag, as you so put it, Mr. Malfoy it would be my Business and none of yours!" a snaky potions master sneered. Both 7th year students went still and pale, paler than Draco's skin tone. Draco turned around, as did Hermione.

"I'm sorry sir it was not my place! I didn't mean anything bad! It's just-um-that –I could use a bit of lighting up as you supposedly put it!" Severus Snape Interrupted the blonde before he could cause an even worse headache that he had already received from 3rd period potions with first years.

"Please allow me," he leaned forward in-between Hermione and Draco. His shoulder brushed up against Hermione who felt almost Violated by the touch. Trying to stay as still as possible Snape spoke the password to the Gargoyle statue. "Gingerroot bear!" Thus making the statue came alive to revile the winding staircase up. "After you two!" he smirked

The door was wide open when they long last reached the top. They were all over the office. Ginny, and Harry we're deep in conversation, while Ron talked to the twins. Albus and Minerva where talking together as well. The greatest part about being the slayer and the headmaster is that you get to call everyone by first name bases.

"Thanks for waiting for us you guys!" Hermione replied playful. Everyone was chewing down on sandwiches.

"Yeah" Draco agreed.

"Sorry got hungry and weren't sure when you were coming." Ron mumbled through a Mouth full of sandwiches.

"Whatever Ron and I know your mother did teach you not to talk with your mouth full!" Draco couldn't help but smirk and neither could the potions professor he gave a chuckle that Minerva sure as hell caught.

"Ah Severus decided to come out of your bat cave and join the living?" Minerva shot causing each student to snicker at this.

"Well Minerva it so happens that I heard that Albus was having a part, and I decided to tag along like a teenager to have fun, see my smiling face?" Snape scowled as he pointed his slender pale index finger at his scowling face.

"Minerva I forgot to tell you! Severus knows that Hermione is the slayer so now he is expected to be at the meetings as well!" Albus gleamed. Minerva Just gapped at Dumbledore then at Severus.

"You just love rubbing it in that I'm the slayer don't you" Hermione Mumbled to Albus, and he just smiled in return.

"What? Minerva Cat go your tongue or do you always gap like a fish whenever you can." Severus Smirked. Draco was smirking as well as Harry, Hermione and the Wesley's only Albus was Frowning at the ridicules argument going on between the both of them. Minerva's face was darkening as she began to speak and Albus knew he had to stop it before they ended up killing each other.

"Now you listen to me you foul-Both of you that is enough I have something to say and you are going to close your mouths and listen, now sit." Albus commanded firmly. Once the room was quite and Albus was satisfied he continued.

"Now about the ring that Harry and Ron found last night. I have done a little research on it and found that it belongs to a very old and powerful vampire name Malcolm. It is said that he was the strongest Vampire in the entire world and that no mortal or wizarding folk could kill him. Malcolm is the only vampire that can change into someone you know that is why it is difficult to kill him because he takes the form of someone dearest to your Heart." Albus finished.

"Well I'm up for another all niter!" Hermione Replied knowing this would be a peace of cake to master in the killing of Malcolm. Really what's he going to do turn into Severus Snape! Omg! Where the hell did that come from! She racketed her brain as she frowned.

Severus watched her facial expression turn from a wild grin and smirk to a deep frown, as she looked deep in thought. "Okay so what are his motives this Malcolm Guy?" Severus asked without thinking.

"Well to open the hell mouth. Which is exactly were you found Hermione on that rock last night." Albus sighed

"What are his weaknesses and how long till he's strong enough to open the hell mouth?" Hermione Question narrowing her eyes.

"I'm sorry Hermione but I can't find anything." Albus sighed again.

"Then I want everyone to spend time finding out about this Malcolm guy, when every you have a free time, when every you finish homework, before practice I want him gone before he opens this hell mouth thingy and I want to know especially how to kill him!" Hermione demanded looking at everyone in turn.

"Severus, I know you are new to this whole thing but I need you to look up to see if there is any potion to weaken Vampire's. I'm sure there is the Vertimuas; I believe it's called! Do you think it much trouble to look a little into it?" Albus commanded

Severus said nothing but nodded in agreement.

"Know I think everyone knows there duties every free period, after homework and before or after practice each of you must help find out more about Malcolm, our time is running short so I must dismiss you and I will see you all later. Good Lucky!" Albus commanded as well. Each student and professor filed out of Albus' Office down to the main floor to head back to classes. Severus Sneered nodding to Minerva and spinning on his heel heading towards the dungeons once more." That was a great meeting. Lets get to class early." Hermione nodded to Minerva, as the rest of the gang fallowed and talked about what the plan was for tonight's patrol.


	5. Chapter 5: Fuck!

Chapter Five: Fuck!

"So you ready Draco?" Hermione question, outside his bedroom door. The gang had all agreed that Draco would be staying with Hermione for patrol that night, she had just finished packing her back of supplies for the usual hunt until Draco's door pushed open.

"Yeah I'm ready just putting my protective stuff on to keep me safe you know my routine!" Draco had smirked. He had stepped out of his bathroom wearing five garlic weaved necklaces, A Big cross under the garlic, by the looks of it he showered in holy water in an all black clothes that was really tight around his form. "Too bad Draco's gay he would have been a great husband to somebody, But then again Professor Snape looks really sexy in black!" As soon as Hermione spoke this mentally her face fell completely.

"What where you just thinking Hermione?" Draco asked noticing her smirk then her face dropped completely in a horrifying look. Hermione always trusted Draco with everything as they had went through a lot over the two years so she could never hid anything from him.

"I just thought how nice you look with black against your pale skin and then I thought how professor Snape looks Sexier though!" Hermione looked mortified that she had just thought and said that to her most trusted friends. Draco snickered at this and grinned evil as he watched Hermione blush the deepest scarlet red he had ever seen her turn. Hermione didn't notice Draco's evil Grin as she turned around to get her things for the nights hunt.

Draco had a plan the best one. He always knew there was something there that they never seemed to notice the way she defended him for every mean remark we said about him. Granted he was my godfather but he had his moments. He always teased her with rude comments, but Draco always saw a flash of something in his eyes that said something different. She had it to, that flash sometimes when she would argue about a potion in class with him and she ended up with detention. Draco was going to be matchmaker, but not by himself he would make a game for all of them to be in on. He would make a Dare Game that many people will participate in so not to make it obvious to her on what her was doing. Draco began plotting everything out. He lost his grin before Hermione turned around to ask if he was ready and he sure as hell was for everything.

"Thank god today is Friday, I really need some sleep! Tomorrow!" Hermione Grunted

"So does that mean your not going to come to Hogsmend tomorrow now?" Draco Question.

"No, I'll be there later though, I just want to do some training with Albus and finish my essay for Divination." "I really hate that class!" Hermione thought to herself.

"So where are we patrolling tonight?" Draco Question again. They had started walling the perimeter of the grounds.

"I figured we could walk the premature of the grounds and head over to the rock "Hell Mouth " and then head in. I don't feel like pulling an all nighter!" Hermione yawned

"Sounds good to me!" Draco expressed. "So what's new Hermione?"

"Nothing much but the usual! Snape Knows, I have to kill an new bad guy, Homework, training, Hanging out, with friends, going to the library oh, and Trying to have a life on the side of all the big commotion." She expressed matter of factly. "How about you Draco? How's everything?"

"Well My godfather knowing about you, finding out how to kill the new bad guy while finding out about the old, Homework, explaining to My godfather about your Destiny "Job" I mean, Hanging out with Friends, oh and already enjoying my life." He smirked.

"Thanks Draco, I feel loads better!" Hermione Laughed, until she heard movement and saw a dark figure creeping slowly about the lake. Two figures to be exact, Draco and Hermione silently stopped moving. Hermione unzipped her bag while still watching the two figures slowly progress on passed the lake into the outer part of the forest, to take out her two stakes and bottle of holy water in her breast pocket of her robes. With out shifting her gaze from the two figures Hermione whispered to Draco, " Get inside quick I'll be back!"

"Be careful! I'll go to Albus to tell him!" Draco said softly grabbing her arm before taking off to the Headmasters as quickly as possible. Hermione nodded and ran silently to the two figures sitting on the ground next to the forest now.

Hermione was there in seconds and she suspected right it was a vampire with one of the 5th year Ravenclaw students.

"You know what I don't get is why do you always have to make more like you you'll just die in the end because there won't be anymore blood left to feed everyone's needs!" Hermione Smirked. The male vampire looked but from his feeding position on the ground and looked up at Hermione with a stake in her hand. The vamp steadily stood up striking at Hermione but she dogged it easily.

"Is that all you got?" she smirked again going in for the kill with the stake at the ready, but was somehow pulled back and then thrown to the ground hard.

"What the Fuck!" Hermione yelled as she got back up on her two feet. Another Vampire appeared out of nowhere!

"Go! And take that girl to the master I'll take care of this one." He said to the other vampire with a scratchy tone.

Hermione to the first step throwing two left punches and a high left kick that was dodged. The other vampire was dragging the girl away and Hermione tried to run and get her or at least stall them. but the one fighting her grabbed her and threw her at a tree that sent screaming pain through Hermione's body. Getting up fast Hermione shot more punch's and every second she fought the Vampire the more time she lost in helping the Ravenclaw girl and finally Hermione got the chance to kill him.

Right before he turned to ash he said, "So you're the Slayer!" and dust.

"Fuck" Hermione screamed.

Hermione stormed into Dumbledore's Office Fuming in anger. Snape was the talking to Dumbledore when she stormed in. in a most anger voice and angry expression, "Albus we have a big Problem!"


	6. Chapter 6: It was only a test!

Chapter 6: It was only a test!

"What has Happened Hermione?" Albus ranged in concern.

"A Ravenclaw, 5th year was attacked by the lake 10mins ago, but I couldn't get to her I was attacked by another one from behind. I tried, I couldn't fed the other one off." Hermione was pissed at herself and for not expecting more of them. She knew this might happen.

"Wait I only Hired one Vampire!" Severus Blurted out. Hermione looked at him shocked Dumbledore sat down and calmed himself a little knowing what Severus had meant. Earlier before Hermione left for her patrol, Severus had asked to hire a Vampire to fake an attack on a Ravenclaw girl. The girl was safe now inside it was only a test not real but where in Merlin's name did the 2nd one come from. Both Men thought.

"You Hired a Vampire to test me." Hermione just realized narrowing her eyes, Giving Severus And Albus a disgusted and angry look. She was Fuming inside her head and out! 'How could that bloody Asshole of a git do that to me, I have enough stress as it is, I'm going to seriously kill the man!' Hermione screamed mentally.

"Yes, I did Miss Granger to see if you could handle it, but I had no clue about the second Vampire, and should have been alert a little more or the Fake would not get away." Severus Snarled.

"Hermione Where did the other Vampire come out of?" Albus question.

"I'm not sure. The rock was behind me and there was nothing behind it when I snuck up behind to attack the 'Paid for Vampire'." Hermione threw Severus an evil look, which he questioned back with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm, that's strange, I know that you are always alert so it's kind of strange that you would not have heard him before. Hermione I have new information about Malcolm, He shall not be able to rise until June 30th. I will be increasing your training, but I also think you it's time for a small vacation so no patrolling or training this weekend. I will talk to Professor Brown about you divination Homework!" Albus said with the twinkle in his eyes, making Hermione wonder what was up his sleeve to do all of that.

"Well next time someone is to be hired to train me that person will get his money's worth" Hermione Snapped, turned on her heel and stormed out, up to her rooms.

Just before Hermione drifted off to slumber she thought, 'I can't believe it was only a fucking bloody test! I HATE PROFESSOR SEVERUS SNAPE!' she screamed into her pillow before turning to fall asleep.


End file.
